


Days and Days of Love

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I put any LoK ships in, all taking place in the world of Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow, and One Day, after the fourth chapter for Korrasami, and after the third chapter for everyone else unless otherwise specified...I don't know, MAYBE I'll put in some straight smut...I'm really just interested in Korrasami, though I did have some Senna/Tonraq ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loving Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra often fell asleep before Asami got back home, but tonight was different, and Asami would help her make the most of it.

Asami got home late again, and expected to find Korra asleep again, but found she was wide awake, "Hey, 'Sami...I took a nap when you was gone this time."

"That's great...I love coming home to you, but this is the first time I found you still awake." Asami put her coat on the rack and stepped out of her shoes, then swiftly walked up to Korra and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her cheeks and forehead, then moving back to take in Korra's beautiful smile.

"My lips, too?" Korra asked hopefully. Asami smiled and pressed her lips against Korra's, her hands stroking the Avatar's back as the waterbender's tongue played along her parted lips before sliding inside.

"I'm going to slip into a nightgown, alright?" Asami breathed, still excited from the kiss.

"Or...I mean...if you want to...I mean...you have beautiful skin, I wouldn't mind seeing more of it...if you don't mind." Korra stared at her fidgeting fingers until the sound of fabric falling drew her attention to the pants pooled at Asami's feet, followed by her shirt and panties, then her brassiere. Korra watched, captivated as Asami bounced up next to her, kissing Korra's neck, her hands on Korra's side, pulling her so her shoulder was between her breasts.

"How about your clothes?"

"What about them?"

"Are they in the way...if you want to...it's been a while since I got home in time to find you up, and you're rested, right?"

"Yes...um...so...I mean, that's a lot of setting me up and down, though."

"I thought of a way to fix that for just such an occasion as this." Asami pulled a sketchbook from under her pillow and showed Korra a sketch of Asami, and Korra between her legs, hands on her beasts and chin on her head.

"You thought of this...for me? Asami...I appreciate...I'm so grateful that you took the time to think of this for me!" Korra cried, shaking as tears fell from her eyes. Asami leaned forward, her breasts pressing against Korra's back. A pained sigh escaped her lips as she beheld the Avatar's tears, "You don't even need to do this for me, you go through so much trouble for me, and I wish _I_ could do something for _you_ , think of something that I could do, but I'm dead weight!"

"Sweetheart," Asami gently ran her hand up Korra's belly, back down to the middle, back up to the top, soothing kissing pressed against Korra's shoulders, "you know all I want is for you to be happy, and I don't mind taking care of you...I wish I could take care of you more than I do, so please enjoy yourself...as for being dead weight," Asami kissed Korra's earlobe, "you're far from it, I love you, and if you're down, I'll carry you, it'll always be this way...don't worry, okay? Relax, sweetheart."

"I only asked...just that one time, you don't need to do this every night if you don't want to." Korra sobbed, "I just needed to feel...to know...I didn't mean for you to feel obliged-"

"Shh, of course I'm obliged, remember...our vows...I intend to fulfill that every day, however you want. Besides, I won't even pretend I don't get a little lightheaded when you're shaking, throbbing, oh...Korra, I only wish I could lose it when you do." Asami rested her head against Korra's her left hand on Korra's side as she rubbed the far left of Korra's belly.

"You mean...you like...making me...um...happy?"

"Of course I like making you happy, I love you."

"N-no, I mean...making my...you know...down there...um, you like-"

"Yes...I love to satisfy you."

"Hm, that's what I meant...thanks."

"It's alright, now please, sweetheart, don't worry about whether or not your a burden, if you have a problem, even if it's small, I _want_ to be burdened."

"Asami...you're too nice to me."

"I don't think I am...I do try, though."

"You're doing a good job...um, I didn't...ruin the mood?"

"Of course not, I'm waiting on you, just tell me when you're ready for...this."

"I'm ready, please, Asami, drown me in your love." Korra's breath instantly picked up as she spoke, and Asami hummed affirmatively. She unbuttoned Korra's pajama shirt and held her hand up from Korra's breasts, placed two fingers down and felt her heartbeat, "Ah, a little left or right?"

Asami smiled and held her hands under Korra's breasts. She wanted to tease Korra, but the girl said now, and she wanted to give her lover exactly what she wanted.

"Oh, yes, Asami, both!" Korra cried out, clenching her fist, anticipating Asami's touch, she didn't need to wait long before she was sighing and groaning under Asami's hands, "Oh...Asami, ah...my pants."

"Down?"

"Yes."

Asami slipped her thumbs under the waist of Korra's pants and pulled them down, pinching the legs of the pajamas with her toes, pulling them away from her hands' reach and grasping the hips of the pants with her toes, while her hands pulled her legs up so her feet were firmly on the bed, then held the back of her ankles against the front of Korra's, securing her upright position.

"Oh, Asami...this...this is almost like _I'm_ sitting up."

"I'm sorry, i you-"

"No, I love it, I love it...I just wish I could see you."

"Can I go grab something real quick?" Asami made her way out from behind Korra after she was given the go ahead, let Korra's legs back down and held her hands over her eyes, "It'll be a surprise."

Korra sat patiently and heard stuff getting moved around, then felt Asami take her hands back down from her face. Korra was surprised to find a full length mirror at the side of their bed, and even more so by the mirror on the nightstand next to it, "It's not as good as the real thing," Asami admitted, "but we can see each other, and I'll try to lean over your shoulder as much as I can, to see you and kiss you."

Korra felt a salty tear claw down her face as Asami set another mirror at the foot of the bed, "I'm so lucky to have you, Asami, I just...I don't want to imagine if it had been anyone else, you're the only one for me."

"I'm glad you feel that way...tears of joy?"

"Uh-huh, this is all so exciting, it's like you can't avoid getting me excited...what will you do to me next?"

"Get behind you, if you're ready."

"Yes! Oh, yes, yes," Korra took hold of her legs as Asami brought them up, and felt Asami holding her upright as she got behind her. She looked up at the mirror, eyes flicking from mirror to mirror as she watched Asami settling into place, and when her feet had been secured by Asami again, and slowly widened, she took a deep breath, leaning back, her throbbing clitoris welcoming Asami's hands, "Ahw, yes! Asami, 'Sami, 'Sami!"

Asami hummed, happily rubbing Korra's breast with her right hand, and vulva with her left, leaving the waterbender crying out with every touch, her back weakly pushing up against Asami's breasts. Asami left Korra's breast and pulled the mirror on the nightstand off, holding it under Korra's thigh, "How's this?"

"Hm, oh, Asami...yeah, that looks so-uh, I-I'm just going to lay back." Korra leaned her head against Asami's shoulder, whimpering as her body shook, she stared down, humming until Asami raise the mirror to her face.

"Korra, are you--you are crying-"

"I'm fine, oh, just please keep touching me...ah!" Korra rested her hands on Asami's thighs, watching in the mirror as Asami's finger picked up speed, exited to hold her clit between her fingers, squeezing lightly, making Korra's arms shake, stiffen, and her grip increased. She leaned back and opened her mouth, "Asami, kiss me, kiss me!"

"Korra-"

"Please, oh, Asami!" Asami stopped touching Korra and set the mirror back on the nightstand, and helped the sweaty Avatar lift herself up with her now free hand, and closed her lips around Korra's, her tongue flickering around in her mouth.

"I'm going to get back down there, okay?" Asami whispered, momentarily breaking the kiss before offering her tongue and lips back to Korra.

"Yes, oh, touch me all over, Asami, I need you so much!" Korra leaned up to claim Asami's mouth, but the businesswoman spoke again.

"Your breast, too, then?"

"Yes, everything, whatever you want, Asami, surprise me, it all feels good!"

"Alright, then." Asami grasped Korra's breast, squeezing as Korra sucked on her tongue, moaning and whimpering. Asami opened her eyes and adjusted the mirror quickly and brought her hand back to Korra's skin. Korra's belly's swift rise and fall greatly inspired her efforts, she reached over to find Korra's other breast and squeezed that one. She was glad she had arms long enough to wrap so far around Korra's body.

"Mwa, I-I want t-two fingers...please-ah...'Sami!" she fell back against Asami, who pulled out and pushed gently into Korra who urged her in the while time, "Uh, yes, oh, Asami, yes, deeper, ah! Deeper, Asami! Ah, move in me, mo-ah...faster, ah...'Sami, Asami, yes, Asami!"

Korra dug her nails into Asami's hips as she pushed her chest forward, crying out as Asami's fingers wriggled stiffly inside her, "I love you, Korra." Asami whispered adoringly.

"Ah, I love you too, ah! 'Sami..." Korra fell back, dazed as she stared at Asami, body still shaking, "That's literally how to pronounce your name."

"Hm," Asami smiled and held Korra's waist and leaned forward so the Avatar could reach her waiting mouth. Asami groaned into the deep embrace, her tongue and Korra's, Korra's sighs and moans lost in _her_ mouth, it was all too good, she was the one to please Korra, and that alone sent many a shivers down her back, "do you want some more, Korra?"

"Hm, I don't know...it's all buzzy down there...oh," Korra must have seen the marks she left in Asami's skin, as her head remained fixed in the angle to direct her eyes towards the nail marks in Asami's thighs, "I'm so sorry."

"No need to apologize, Korra, it'll heal."

"It must hurt, though...and the way my arms were...why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to interrupt you, but if you like, I'll start putting you in mittens from now on."

"I think I'd prefer that to...this."

"Korra?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me when you're ready for more...I'll be eagerly awaiting the moment you need my hand down there again."

"Ah...you're so stubborn."

"Here, I'll get a cloth and find your blue mittens."

"That's more like it." Korra whispered, smiling as Asami lowered her.

 

Asami must have had a good sense of time, because as soon as Korra cleaned her hands of the blood she drew with her nails and dried off with another cloth Asami had left her with, the businesswoman was back with mittens for her hands, "Done now?"

"Yes." Korra took the mittens and started pulling them on, she was done by time Asami darted back from the bathroom.

Asami knelt by Korra's knees, her hands on her legs, "Do you want some more, Korra?"

"Hm...I do," Korra confirmed, but quickly added as Asami parted her legs, got between them, and started to crawl up Korra's body, her hand doubtlessly ready to make Korra scream her name again, "b-b-but, it's very...um, well...you know..."

"Too sensitive right now?"

"Y-yeah, so, maybe I should...you know...please you, now."

"Hm...I'll sit you up again and you can make that happen." Asami purred, removing Korra's mittens. Korra felt driven to deliver as much pleasure as she could when she heard Asami's voice so low, so...needy? She hoped so, she wanted Asami to need a lot tonight, because _she_ had a lot to give.

Korra licked her lips as Asami spread her legs, she couldn't deny that she was way past ready for more, but she _had_ to have Asami tonight, so she was more than glad when Asami rested her legs by Korra's hips, knees bent as she held herself close, and her own gloved hands holding onto Korra's back as she leaned over the Avatar, "Hm...can you sit how you was with me?" Korra looked up and heard her lover's approving gasp.

Asami turned on her knees, her hair over her left shoulder, "Tell me if my hair gets in your way."

"Are you ready, 'Sami?"

"Uh-huh..." Asami's breath caught in her throat as Korra's hands ran up to her breasts, played with her nipples, Asami bit back a moan, wishing Korra would put a little more pressure on her nipples, but all there was was a light teasing. She'd have to ask then, but it would have to be a desperate tone, she decided, she wanted to need the pressure, besides, Korra's hand would likely fall to her pubic region if her lover was falling apart for it. She waited, letting her breath get faster. Korra's hot breath on her back, and wet, long kisses were getting her hips move a little, then she cried out, "O-oh, Korra, squeeze me, please!" Asami felt her legs close and almost had to open up with her hands.

Korra sighed dreamily and granted Asami's desire, squeezing her nipples and going the extra mile by pushing gently against the rest of her soft flesh, making Asami lean back into Korra's hold. Korra moaned as she held her mouth over a lot of Asami's back, and pressed her tongue against Asami's back. Asami rocked her hips forward and felt Korra's left hand sliding down, lower and lower until her fingers pressed against Asami's clit, making Asami shake, "Oh, wow...I really shouldn't tease you so much."

"Ah, it's fine, it just makes me need this so badly!" Asami was suddenly aware of her hands on Korra's thighs, "Eh-"

"I can take it if you can, just relax, enjoy yourself...I know I will." Korra gave Asami's breast a good squeeze and slid her fingers along Asami's entrance, then gave Asami's back a long kiss, her lips slowly parting to include her tongue.

"Ah, hm! Korra...yes...oh!" she leaned back roughly and held her left leg up and back, angled herself to the left so Korra could access her better, and her hands gripped the back of Korra's thighs, "Ah, Korra..." Asami felt herself slipping, squeezing Korra's leg as she fell back, struggling to stay upright until she shouted and leaned back into Korra's breasts, shaking as she stared up in a daze, her hip trusting forward. She whined as her body shook in pleasure, and leaned up into Korra's proffered tongue dance heating her up until she fell back, legs still shaking as Korra took her hand out from under Asami's thigh and rested it on top.

"I love you, Asami...I love everything about you."

"S-same...I just wish...you don't deserve... to be in this condition."

"This position? I rather like this one...but if you want to make it worse...my legs are always open."

"O-oh, I meant...y-yes... _this_..." Asami turned around and pressed her lips into Korra's, letting Korra's licking tongue into her mouth, heat building in her core just from the tongue-to-tongue contact. Asami pressed her tongue against Korra's and backed up, "I'm going to clean my hands real quick, I have something else in mind.

 

True to her word, Asami was back in short time, a cloth in hand, with which she cleaned between her fingers before dropping into a bowl she brought back with her, "I'm just going to have to keep that there." she mused as she knelt between Korra's legs, "Ready?"

"Yes...and you?"

"Yes." Asami brushed her lips against Korra's and cupped the Avatar's breast with her right hand, taking a nipple between her fingers and flicking the other with her tongue while her other hand dove own and rubbed Korra's vulva with her fingers, slowly working her finger inside.

"Ah, 'Sami, oh, yeah...ah...but I can't reach you." Korra hummed as Asami offered her breasts to Korra, her vagina well within Korra's reach, and Korra wasting no time getting her hand in her wife.

"Hm...hm, maybe I should get a blanket for your back-ah..." Korra suddenly sucked hard on the other nipple and made Asami shudder.

"You scratch mine, I'll scratch yours."

"Ah...I'm not really in a position to argue." Asami groaned, arching her back and swaying her hips on Korra's hand.

"Hm, Asami...how...close to..."it" are you?"

"Very, and you?"

"Oh, I'm fairly close..."

"Ah! S-slow down a bit, I'm trying to hold-ah-Korra!" Asami leaned back, fully exposed to Korra's eyes, mouth agape as she squeezed out her essence on Korra's hand, her hand up on Korra's shoulder, at the end of a fresh streak on Korra's back while she struggled to keep making love to Korra, eyeing Korra's nether region intently, eventually turning to the Avatar's clit to send Korra reeling in a wave of pleasure. She smiled as liquid poured out onto the finger teasing Korra's entrance, "Ah, Korra!" Asami fell forward, and let herself fall into Korra's sweet caresses.

"A-ah...As-ah...'Sami...!" Korra felt like everything in her flooded out as her muscles tightened. The muscles that could, but she was too lost to entertain any notion of thought right now, and forgot it by the time her breathing slowed to deep, short breaths, "I never get used to it...I hope I never will."

"Same here, Sweetheart." Asami pulled the bowl down between them, "Are we...going to call it a night?"

"I have no choice, I feel like I'll fall apart down...in there if we do anything else."

"Ha, ha, you and me both...I say we thoroughly scratched each others backs."

"Yeah...I love you, Asami."

"Oh, Korra, I love you, too." Asami pressed her head to Korra's and closed her eyes as their fingers cleaned each other in the lavender scented soap water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of many chapters here, I hope!


	2. Avatar's Wheelchair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra was happy to hear that Asami had a day off, but they stay in bed because the sheets had to be washed, and the mattress' surface felt strange to them both, so Asami gets creative, as she is wont to do.

Korra sat in front of the window by their bed and sighed. She wanted Asami so badly right now, but they couldn't do anything with the bed like it was, and Asami didn't want to make the maids do everything. Korra that that girl sometimes liked working too much.

 _"So, maybe I should get the laundry going? The maids have enough to deal with, considering we're low on staff."_ And what did Korra do? She smiled and nodded. When Asami mentioned how she doesn't usually get breaks, so maybe she could just stay, Korra cut her off and told her that she understood, and that she'd be fine, and that it wouldn't take all day. So far it'd been two minutes, and she felt like she'd been the only girl alive for years, despite the gossiping maids in the hall to provide evidence contrary to her feelings.

Korra rolled up to the window, frowning at the height she was at, and backed away, "Sometimes it's a little too tempting." bowed her head, then felt her muscles tighten as two hands suddenly found her shoulder, she looked up and found Asami, a pained expression as she kept her eyes closed and massaged Korra's shoulders, "A-Asami...I wouldn't, though-"

"I know...but that it would even be an option...I hate to know how bad it is for you...but it would be wrong to to be blind or deaf to your tears or cries...I hope I'm making life just a little easier...just a little more...tolerable...I don't want to lose you." as tears sprang to her eyes, Asami lowered herself behind Korra and kissed the back of her head, spoke in soft tones as her voice cracked, "I love you, Korra."

"Asami...I don't to leave you...I don't want to give up, I want to try to live...but it's just so hard...the things I hear on the radio...how I'm running from my responsibility-"

"The same people who wanted a world without benders not even a year ago, so laugh at their hypocrisy, please...Korra, I know it's tough, but...I just want to know you can be happy...with or without me."

"I probably will live for a hundred more years, won't I?"

Asami wrapped her hands around Korra's waist and rested her head against Asami's, "Korra...you're a very beautiful woman, you won't be looking long before you have a beautiful, loving woman by your side, someone who will try to understand you...maybe someone who can treat you better than I ever could."

"That first part is a maybe...but no one will ever understand me better than you...no one could ever treat me better than you."

"Then...at least let them try."

"Oh, Asami...I can't...I only want you." Korra hummed low as she took Asami's hands into her own, and turned around to find Asami, "Asami...have you ever felt like the only person...even when you know you're not?"

"I...have felt that before...I feel horrible knowing you feel it regularly."

Korra gave Asami a small smile, "You know...when we're together...I feel like we're the only two people...just and me...together." Korra wondered if her heavy breathing was from the angle her head was craned at, but then she realized she had been gliding Asami's hands along her middle torso, and a her gaze broke from Asami's emerald eyes, she realized there was a hot, moist sensation working under her hip, and as she focused on the image of Asami's slit close to her, she licked her lips and moaned, then let go of Asami's hands, "S-sorry, I...I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" Asami kissed Korra's ear, and Korra took in a very deep breath.

"I-I'm...having...thoughts...about...a part of you, I really shouldn't be thinking of you like that! I'm so sorry."

"Korra...you're allowed to fantasize, and after what you said...about feeling like we're the only two people...the way you lost yourself with my hands...it was all pretty..."

"Seductive?"

"It was...entrancing."

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to-"

"It's alright...you were really getting into it, huh?"

Korra turned to Asami and found her sea green eyes, let her parted lips draw deep breaths, exhaling through her nose as her cheeks burned red, "I-I was...I wasn't really thinking..."

"Korra...how are you feeling, right now, I mean?"

"Uh...really happy, you and me--eh, you mean...well-"

"You don't have to tell me...if you'd rather not."

"I do want to say, but I'm scared...I don't want to tell you because you might feel like..."

"Hmm, Korra, you're not making me do anything...so don't be scared to share what you feel."

"I feel really like...um...your lips would feel so great right now...maybe you could lock the door for us?" Asami got up and locked the door, then ran back and knelt back down and smiled as she rested her head on Korra's shoulder, held hands firmly but gently on Korra's stomach, and pressed back as Korra's lips found hers, brushing her lips and pressing up against Korra's quickly moving lips.

"Korra..." Asami moaned between a kiss and held a hand on Korra's face to slow the Avatar's motions and parted her lips for Korra. She cried out as Korra slid her tongue against her lips and stood up, trying to find an angle and height that would allow Korra to enter her mouth. Korra guided Asami's hands up to her breasts and held one hand in Asami's hair while her other caressed Asami's cheek, deeply drinking her kiss.

Asami happily squeezed through Korra's shirt and felt the buttons on Korra's pajamas. Not wanting to interrupt the kiss, she guided Korra's hand from her face to Korra's shirt and rested her fingers on Korra's and waited for Korra to give her a response. Korra slid her fingers from under Asami's fingers and pressed Asami's fingers against the button, moaning approvingly as it came open, and she slid Asami's hand into her shirt. Korra slammed her back to the chair, screaming excitedly as her hands tangled into Asami's hair as Asami's hand found her bare breast.

Asami groaned hungrily and set both hands to unbuttoning Korra's buttons, and ran her hands from the bottom of Korra's belly to the top of her breast, pressing her erect nipples with her palms, making Korra scream out again as she kept pressing her back against her chair, eventually separating mouth from Asami's, "Ah, I need a towel, Asami!"

"Uh, alright." Asami saved her questions for after she returned, but Korra explained by taking the towel and pressing it against her pants, "You want me to pick you up and you can do that?"

"Yes!" Korra dropped the towel on the seat, breathing heavily as she turned and licked Asami's neck.

"You...um..." Asami set Korra down and stepped behind the chair, "to the bathroom?"

"No...I...I could hold it if that was it, but...well..." Korra leaned her head back and parted her lips. Asami leaned over Korra and let her tongue slip into Korra's mouth, and Korra guided one of her hands to rest on her stomach and slid Asami's hand down to press her fingers against the hem of the pants. Korra moaned as Asami grabbed the waist of her pants with her other hand, and slipped her hand inside, which had her crying out, clutching the armrests as Asami fumbled around in her pants and mouth.

Asami growled passionately as her finger filled Korra, making her sweetheart whimper weakly as she swapped breasts and moved her finger from inside Korra to the clit. Asami felt a powerful, primal desire as Korra shoved herself into her chair, rocking her back into it roughly then widened her mouth screaming as she leaned her head back so Asami would exit it, "Hm, Korra..." Asami rubbed along Korra's entrance and felt the Avatar's stiff clit against her hand. She brushed against it until Korra's muscles tensed and her arousal poured into Asami's hands.

"Asami..." Korra gasped, grabbing Asami's wrist to let her know to stop.

"I wasn't too rough with you, was I?"

"No...it felt so good."

"Hm," Asami purred, kissing Korra's ear, "maybe you want a little more?"

"Not right now...Asami, sit in my lap."

"Huh?"

"Asami, I want you here, naked...please." Korra patted her thighs and Asami rolled Korra so the chair was against the bed, locked the wheels in place, pulled down her pants and panties, and obediently sat on Korra's thighs, facing her lover, "Asami...I meant the other way."

Asami nodded slowly, "I don't want to put my full weight on you."

"That's fair, I guess...I can please you here, too." Korra held her forefinger on each hand apart from her thumb, and rested the fingers against Asami's breasts while the thumb gently pressed into their respective nipples once found. After making Asami moan several times, Korra pulled Asami's shirt off and stroked her fingers along the lacy bra, squeezing her nipples with forefinger and thumb, then cupping the breasts and pressing her thumbs against Asami's perky nipples.

Asami bit her lips and groaned as Korra--having slid Asami's bra down her arms--played with her nipples, then groaned desperately, shrieking in delighted alarm as Korra's lips wrapped around Asami's, making the business woman slid her hands around Korra's side and bounce as she moaned pleadingly, "Korra, I need you now...please?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to...have to beg." Korra apologized, before latching onto Asami's breast, her hand cupping the other as she squeezed it's nipple, while her left hand slid down to Asami's dripping warmth. Korra rolled her finger on Asami's clit, causing Asami to cry out and thrust gently.

"I kinda like it though...begging...being held at your mercy...I like seeing you strong. H-hey..." Asami complained as Korra's finger stopped.

"You said you liked begging...do you want me to make you beg?" Korra asked, gazing earnestly at her raven haired lover.

"Yes...oh, Korra, yes...I want you to tease me and make me wait for it...but not for too long...just long enough."

Korra smiled and slipped her finger into Asami, building a steady rhythm, then pulling out and holding her hand flat against Asami's vulva while she teased the taller girl's nipples, "Just tell me...beg me to stop teasing, and I will."

"Hm, Korra...play with me down there a little, I can't properly teased if you let me cool down."

"You're cooling down?"

"Uh-huh--ah!" Asami leaned back as Korra pressed her finger back inside and thrust gently into Asami, her thumb rolling on Asami's clit while her finger wriggled inside her.

"I won't let you cool down...but I won't let you...um, melt, either."

"Hm, Korra..." Asami leaned over Korra, hanging on while Korra slowly eased in and out of her, "Oh, Korra....please...ah, please, Korra, stop teasing me...unless you need me to beg some more?"

"Hm, maybe a little louder?"

"Korra, please, give it to me...please!"

"Maybe...in a few more...try that again?"

"Please, Korr--ah! Yes, Korra!" Asami shook the chair as her juices stained Korra's pants, and her nails scratched her back frantically, legs shaking weakly. "Oh, Korra...ye-e-e-es..."

"Did you like that?" Korra whispered.

"I always do." Asami hummed dreamily.

"Silly," Korra kissed Asami's still flushed neck, "I meant...being teased."

"Hm, yeah...that was so nice, but maybe more of an...every now and then?"

"Yeah, I like to just give it to you, but teasing you was kind of nice...being right there...between there and...not there." Korra sighed wistfully, "Maybe you could do that to me sometime?"

"Sure..." Asami pressed her lips against Korra's before pulling her clothes together and getting ready for a bath with Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I thought about this a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> One of many ficlets to come!


End file.
